rebuilding my soul
by DarknecroX
Summary: Un genocida en sus últimos momentos de demencia revela su plan maestro al mundo dándole de regreso los limones que le tiraron, muriendo con una sonrisa demente se encuentra que lo que esta mas allá para el no es ni el cielo, ni el infierno, ahora se pregunta si podrá traer la "luz" a este mundo oscuro de los shinobis. contenido gore explicito y lenguaje fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**_rebuilding my_****_ soul_**

No pregunten como surgió esta idea ya que ni yo se jeje. Bueno solo les aviso que en este fic habrán unas cuantas cosas de zoids y de megaman zero pero solo en el primer cap después de eso no volverán a aparecer mas.

-hola- gente hablando.

"hola" gente pensando.

(hola) opinión o información del autor.

_**Hola **_= jutsus o voces desconocidas.

_**Hola**_ = ubicación, tiempo transcurrido, cambio de perspectiva o anuncio.

Sin mas que decir ni avisar que comienza el espectáculo.

* * *

Prologo.

La Muerte Es Solo El Comienzo.

_**AÑO 2XXX**_

"Diablos. Nunca pensé que terminaría así" Pensé mientras tosía sangre "pero me daré el gusto de saber que si yo muero es el comienzo de la 3 guerra mundial"

Son los pensamientos de un adolescente de no mas de 17 años de edad, de cabellera blanco alborotado, piel bronceada, ojos negro, botas de combate militar negras bañadas en sangre, pantalón militar negro lleno de sangre, chaleco antibalas negros con salpicaduras de sangre, bajo este una camisa sin mangas también en color negro, con unos guantes de color rojo por la sangre de sus victimas. Se encuentra sentado dentro de un casi destrozado Death Stinger (del anime zoids solo que en color negro).

"¿Que cual es mi nombre? Créeme eso ya no importa pero te lo diré de todas formas mi nombre es Tarántula... ¿que ese no es un nombre humano? No todo en el mundo es como se quiere. yo soy la prueba de ello... pero eso ya no importa... que ¿por que razón si yo muero comienza otra guerra? Jeje simple te lo contaría pero mi tiempo se esta terminando... que ¿por que razón? Jeje eres muy inocente ¿verdad?"

-DEJA DE IGNORARME MALDITO GENOCIDA!-

Tarántula baja la mirada del cielo para encontrarse con mas de mil soldados apuntándole con todo tipo de armas. Un poco mas atrás de estos soldados se encuentran desde helicópteros asta robots con forma de animales y dinosaurios.

"jajajaja ¿de verdad piensan que me vencerán con mis propias creaciones?"

-jejejeje... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿en serio creen que se van a salvar de mi tan fácil? - dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-no hemos venido a matarte – intenta dialogar uno de los capitanes.

"jeje si supieran lo que pasaría si mi corazón se detiene ¿que, que pasara? Jeje bueno si espera un poco mas mientras sigo con mi actuación lo descubrirás".

-si no me matan hoy me mataran mañana.

Todos los presentes empezaron a sudar frío por las repercusiones que pueden tener sus acciones a nivel mundial.  
- Tarántula cálmate. Solo queremos llegar a un trato contigo.

- pues yo digo que se jodan no tengo nada que acordar con ustedes, les di la oportunidad y no la supieron aprovechar ahora díganle adiós a todo lo que yo e creado y ustedes quieren robarme.

- DEJATE DE JUEGOS CHICO ESTO ES SERIO, HAY MILLONES DE VIDAS INOCENTES EN JUEGO.- responde otro de los capitanes este dentro de uno de los robots pero este con forma de gorila.

- ese no es mi problema, ahora se joden-

Todos los soldados al ver que las negociaciones no llegarían a nada empiezan a quitarle el seguros a sus armas y a medir a tarántula el cual al notar que todos se disponen a matarlo dice.

- pero antes de que me maten les diré un secreto – con sonrisa sádica -si yo muero... el máximo deseo de sus superiores y de los gobiernos de todas las naciones MADRE ELF MORIRÁ CONMIGO. Y NO SOLO ESO TODAS MIS INVESTIGACIONES Y CREACIONES ESTÁN CONECTADAS A UN DETONADOR EN MI CORAZÓN SI ESTE SE DETIENE O ES EXTIRPADO DÍGANLE ADIÓS A LAS 25 CIUDADES MAS IMPORTANTES DEL MUNDO Y NO SOLO ESO TAMBIÉN TODOS LOS ZOIDS QUE ME ROBARON TAMBIÉN EXPLOTARAN Y SI A ESO LE AGREGAMOS QUE TIENEN CASI TODOS MIS CREACIONES EN EL MISMO LUGAR DONDE TIENEN A SUS PRECIADOS GOBERNANTES... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ME EMOCIONO DE SOLO PENSARLO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- ríe como desquiciado deleitándose del horror en el rostro de aquellos que se le oponían.

Todos los presentes y los que ven los hechos en vivo por televisión están con su alma abandonando sus cuerpos. ya que en mas de 5 ocasiones tarántula había lanzado una amenaza de ese tipo y la había cumplido.

_**A nivel mundial.**_

1 minuto después ya se podían ver en las calles de todas las grandes ciudades del mundo a todo tipo de protestantes exigiendo que las fuerzas armadas dejaran libre al genocida tarántula.

**_De regreso al lugar de los hechos._**

Tarántula sigue riendo y al ver la conmoción de todos los soldados abandonando los zoids dice mientras abre la cámara del Death Stinger para que todos puedan verlo.

-Otra cosa– Lo soldados detienen su retirada para mirarlo esta vez no con odio si no con terror –hay algo que quiero que escuchen con todo mi amor para ustedes mi ultimo regalo pero este de despedida-

Extiende la mano y presiona un botón de color verde en el panel del Death Stinger y una voz computarizada dice.  
-Sistema de auto destrucción activado: 1 minuto para la destrucción total de 2 kilómetros a la redonda. Favor abandonar el área.  
Del Death Stinger sale una luz que crea un reloj holográfico en el cual se ve la cuenta regresiva ante las miradas de terror, odio, desesperación y resignación al final.

Todo esto siendo disfrutado por Tarántula el cual dice antes de su suicidio.

- Se los advertí... pero nunca toman en cuenta a alguien por ser diferente, joven o muy viejo. Es pero que esto le sirva a los supervivientes de que las apariencias engañan y que hasta la mas pequeña hormiga puede hacer retorcer de dolor a la bestia mas grande de todas.

De un brinco cae en frente de todos los soldados y es enfocado por las cámaras. Mas por el estado físico de este que por el mismo (tiene múltiples heridas que variaban desde simples raspones hasta heridas de balas, la mas grande parecía hecha por una escopeta o un tubo de gran tamaño).

- MI NOMBRE ES TARANTULA TENGO 17 AÑOS DE EDAD Y HE HECHO QUE EL MUNDO BESE MI CULO EN MAS DE UNA OCASIÓN... PERO NO TENDRÉ EL MISMO FINAL QUE USTEDES-

"¿Bueno lo que acaba de ocurrir a respondido tus dudas? Espero que si por que ya no tengo mas tiempo para ti jeje nos vemos... ¿que porque empezara la tercera guerra si yo muero y son destruidas tantas ciudades? Lo descubrirás dentro de poco. Fin del repaso de mi vida mental... creo que si soy un desquiciado por pensar que hay alguien mas en mi mente. Pero hay algo que todos vamos a compartir si creo que eso es mas que simple de deducir jeje"

_**10 SEGUNDOS PARA AUTODESTRUCCION.**_

Tras ese ultimo pensamiento y aviso del sistema un aura blanca comienza a rodear a tarántula y su chaleco junto a su camisa se desintegran antes los ojos de todos los presentes mientras este lanza un grito desgarrador tras eso se desintegra su cuerpo completo ante los ojos atónitos de todos los presentes los cuales no tuvieron tiempo ni de repasar lo ocurrido ya que fueron desintegrados por la explosión del Death Stinger.

_**A nivel mundial.**_

Ciudades como El Cairo, Sao Paulo, Shanghai, Ciudad de México incluso Tokio, son borradas del mapa.  
Tras la destrucción de estas ciudades carteles de la mafia y naciones aliadas a tarántula se levantan contra los grandes gobiernos iniciando así la tercera guerra mundial.

_**En otro lugar.**_

El genocida abre los ojos lentamente por la luz del sol que golpeaba desde el despejado cielo azul, confundido se levanta desnudo en un bosque inmenso.

"¿Donde estoy?, ¿como llegue aquí?, ¿porque estoy vivo?, ¿o ya estoy muerto y este es el infierno?" - Esas y mas preguntas se van formulando en su cabeza mientras mira a su alrededor visualiza lo que párese un lago, un poco de agua recorriendo su cabeza tal vez le ayuden a pensar mejor.

Al acercarse pudo ver su reflejo dejándolo con la boca en el piso y mas preguntas llegan a su mente, en la superficie del agua a sus pies podría ver a una persona desconocida devolviéndole la mirada.

Era pelirrojo de unos 12 años con una saludable tez morena, se pueden apreciar unos brillantes e intimidantes ojos de esclerótica roja sangre, una iris de un fuego dorado y una pupila negra rasgada. A pesar de la edad que aparenta en tamaño su cuerpo se ve fornido sin llegar a la exageración, no tardó en darse cuenta que era el mismo mirando su reflejo, con su mente ocupada con aquella nueva información tomo un poco de agua con ambas manos para cargar un poco de agua a su cabeza.

"hmm... muy bien repasemos la información recién obtenida.  
1) Estoy desnudo en quien sabe donde.

2) Mis ojos y cabello han cambiado.

3) Mi cuerpo ha vuelto a tener 12 años.

4) Efectivamente estoy vivo... o al menos eso espero.

5) Creo que al autodestruir a mother elf y a los baby elf en mi interior causaron una resonancia en mi cuerpo que produjo una fisura en el tiempo y realidad, altas probabilidades de ser enviado a otra dimensión ... esto lo tengo que confirmar, sabía que existía una posibilidad pero pensaba que era ridícula.

6) Si lo anterior es correcto ¿A donde he sido enviado?"

Se levanta y mira al horizonte planeando su siguiente movimiento.

"Aquí sentado no voy a descubrir nada así que es mejor que consiga algo de ropa y me valla a buscar información... un momento" – levanta su mano y la mira detenidamente – "mi cuerpo... se siente extraño … es como su pudiera controlar algo ¿por que sería? Nunca me había sentido tan bien" – cierra su mano, cierra sus ojos y comienza a concentrar energía en su mano.

Tras un momento abre los ojos y se sorprende que en su mano hay una gran cantidad de fuego envolviendo su mano sin quemarlo, como su fuera una parte de el, aun intrigado levanta su otra mano y concentra aun mas energía y de esta comienza irradiar electricidad de entre las punta de sus dedos formando canales blanco entre estos como su fueran rayos tesla.

"Ok esto si me a tomado por sorpresa otra cosa para agregar a la lista puedo controlar fuego y electricidad... esto me va a servir por si alguien intenta pasarse de listo conmigo jeje, supongo que en verdad es otra dimensión, después de todo nuevo lugar nuevas reglas y aquí puedo controlar estos dos elementos"

Tras ese pensamiento deja de concentrar energía en sus manos y se dispone a ir al norte o lo que parecía el norte según el sol.

Tras una media hora de caminata y practicar sus nuevas "habilidades" regulando su tamaño encuentra un camino mira a ambos lados y ve a un grupo de personas mas específicamente a un chico de pelo rubio vestido completamente de naranja a otro con una camisa azul y un pantalón corto blanco y lo que parecen ser sudaderas en sus brazos al lado de esta hay una chica con un vestido rojo y de pelo... rosa.

"¿quien diablos puede tener el pelo rosa?" - es el pensamiento del ex-genocida.

Un poco mas atrás de los tres chicos de mas o menos su edad actual se encuentran dos adultos el de la derecha al parecer tiene el pelo plata, tiene un chaleco de color verde abajo de este una camisa manga larga de color negro remangada, unos pantalones negros tiene lo que parecen vendas en sus pies y en la pierna derecha, cubre su rostro con una mascara como los que usan los SWAT y una banda con un extraño símbolo que parece casi una hoja, parecía una especia de insignia porque los tres de su edad lo usaban mas las sandalias.

El otro es de pelo gris y de estatura mediana, tiene gafas y una barba también gris. Lleva una camisa sin mangas de color y un pantalón negro y un par de sandalias, también lleva una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo y un gorro puntiagudo.

"Bueno al menos no tienen 9 colas – en su celda Kyubi estornuda - pero siento que ese chico rubio tiene algo especial, no se que es pero me da curiosidad. Si tuviera ropa me acercaría" mira su desnudes "Mejor así o me tachan de loco o de violador" Se sienta y tras momento escucha el sonido de una batalla al volver a mirar ve a un gran hombre de pantalón gris parado encima de una espada gigante el pelo de este es negro.

"¿Que taparse la boca aquí es normal?, ¿Acaso tienen tan mal aliento?, Mas importante, ¿De donde sale esta maldita niebla?"

Se pregunta al ver la densa niebla que empieza a formarse en el hasta ahora día soleado.

"Desde aquí no se puede escuchar nada... tendré que acercarme lo suficiente como para mirar mas detalladamente el enfrentamiento"  
Tras acercarse lo mas sigilosamente posible se sube a un árbol de tamaño medio que lo cubre con sus hojas asegurándose de que su cabello no sobresalga y empieza a observar el combate.

-Así que tu eres Kakashi Hatake. !El famoso ninja que copia!– dice el hombre sobre la gran espada.

-Momochi Zabuza. El demonio oculto entre na neblina.- responde el hombre de cabellera plateada.

"¿Ninjas?, ¿Demonios?" sonrisa de oreja a oreja "este lugar me empieza a gustar".

* * *

_**FIN CAP/PROLOGO.**_

Bueno eso es todo espero que les aya gustado, no olviden dejar un reviews con su opinión para saber si sigo con el fic o lo dejo asta aquí.. Nos vemos.

_**dark disconnected **_


	2. Chapter 2

rebuilding my soul

hola damas y caballeros me alegra saber que almenos 5 personas les a interesado (de 100 y tantas visitas T.T) bueno espero que este cap tambien sea de su agrado sin mas Start A War.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior

- Así que tu eres Kakashi Hatake. !El famoso ninja que copia! – dice el hombre sobre la gran espada.

-Momochi Zabuza. El demonio oculto entre la neblina.- responde el hombre de cabellera plateada.

"¿ninjas? ¿demonios?"- sonrisa de oreja a oreja -"esta nueva vida me empieza a gustar".

* * *

Capitulo 2: Discovering a new world

Esta maldita niebla se esta volviendo mas densa... bueno no importa, mientras mi visión no se dificulte mas de lo que ya esta por el maldito sol" piensa tarántula.

En el campo de batalla los 3 mas jóvenes cubrían al sujeto de gorro puntiagudo. mientras el que cubre su cara levanta la banda de su ojo derecho dejando ver un ojo rojo.

El sujeto de gran espada avanza y a una velocidad impresionante la saca del árbol y se coloca sobre la superficie del río tomando una pose con un brazo extendido apuntando al cielo con su dedo indice y medio, la otra mano con un gesto similar otro frente a su rostro mientras la neblina a su alrededor comienza a rodearlo mientras concentra una gran cantidad de chakra.

-_**Arte ninja: jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina**_- dice zabuza.

"Nota mental: no pasarme de verga con el ninja de la espada destripa gatos" es el pensamiento de tarántula mientras zabuza desaparece de la vista.

-8 puntos cerebro, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria superclavia, riñones, corazón. -se escucha la voz de zabuza en todas direcciones- ahora ¿Que parte vital prefieren que les atraviese?-

Tras un momento de silencio una gran cantidad de chakra proveniente de kakashi despeja la neblina dejando a todos los chicos que resguardan al anciano sorprendidos, tras otro momento de silencio en el cual en ninja de cabellera platicada parecía hablar con los chicos algo que no llego a escuchar por la lejanía tranquilizando de momento a los chicos pero la tranquilidad les dura poco ya que de la nada el ninja de la espada gigante aparece en medio de la defensa de os chicos dejándolos atónitos e incapaces de moverse por el shock.

Sin ser capaz de verlo mover el ninja de cabellera platinada saltó a un costado clavando una especie de cuchillo en el estomago del ninja de la gran espada quien se desintegró en agua. tras un momento aparece otro zabuza tras kakashi dispuesto a partirlo en dos mientras el que en ninja que copia había matado.

-SENSEI ATRAS DE USTED!- es el grito del chico de traje naranja.

Pero ya era muy tarde el ninja de la gran espada ya estaba a centímetro de la piel del adulto partiéndolo a la mitad de un solo zarpaso, las dos mitades luego de un segundo cayeron al piso formando un charco de agua, el verdadero estaba detrás del asesino colocándole el mismo cuchillo en el cuello.

El combate se detiene por unos minutos mientras tarántula se encuentra con un caos mental.

"Es... esto es im-imposible. los ninjas que existieron en mi dimensión no eran tan poderosos... que clase de trucos son esos: clones de agua, control sobre la niebla, caminar sobre el agua"

Tarántula se concentra de nuevo en la pelea y ve como el ninja de cabellera platinada es lanzado hacia el rio de una sola patada. mientras zabuza saca su espada de la tierra (cuando lo perdió?) y corre hacia el rio y entra en este de un brinco antes de llegar a la orilla, en ninja kakashi al salir a la superficie es atrapado por zabuza en una prisión de agua y crea otro clon del mismo elemento realizando una especie de posiciones de manos con una sola mano dejando a tarántula con una gota en la nuca.

"Bueno que son poderosos si, rápidos con sus técnicas no, si tiene que hacer ese tipo de moriquetas con las manos para hacer sus técnicas no durarían ni 10 minutos contra un supersoldado de Rusia"

Ajeno a todo a su alrededor Tarántula no se percata de la presencia de un kiri-nin que lo observa detenidamente mientras se pregunta "¿como es que su "kunai" es mas larga que mis senbon?"

(Creo que todos ya se saben el discurso de naruto a si que me lo voy a saltar)

Tarántula se encuentra con una gota en la nuca tras el pequeño discurso de el chico de nombre naruto (recuerden el grito de sakura).

-juju esas son palabras muy grandes para un hombre tan pequeño, ¿crees que tu plan va a mantenerte en el juego? - pregunta zabuza.

-¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? LES DIJE QUE ESCAPARAN, ESTA BATALLA TERMINO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE FUI ATRAPADO !ACABEN CON ESTO! - grita kakashi desde su prisión de agua - SU MISION NO ES DEMOSTRAR QUE TAN VALIENTES SON, ES SALVAR AL CONSTRUCTOR DEL PUENTE !NO SE SALGAN DE LA MISION! -

Tras el reclamo del ninja encerrado en la prisión de agua naruto mira al hombre del gorro puntiagudo y le pregunta algo que tarántula no logra escuchar el cual le responde en el mismo tono asta que.

- Olviden me y hagan lo que consideren mejor !VALLAN Y PELEEN POR SALVAR A SU SENSEI!

"Viejo suicida" es el pensamiento de tarántula.

-Perfecto ¿oyeron eso? - pregunta el chico con peinado culo de pato.

-Si deberás- responde naruto

De momento zabuza comienza a reírse helando le la espina a todos incluyendo a tarántula

- Ustedes realmente no an aprendido nada ¿verdad?, Siguen jugando su jueguito fingiendo ser ninjas. Cuando yo tenia su edad - levanta un poco su mano derecha - Esta mano ya había triturado a muchos oponentes.

Naruto y los demás se ponen pálidos tras esta revelación, mientras tarántula ni se inmutaba.

- Hace mucho en la aldea escondida entre la neblina mejor conocida como la aldea de la neblina de sangre, antes de que un estudiante se convirtiera en ninja tenia un examen final -relata kakashi

-¿Saben sobre ese examen de graduación? - pregunta zabuza a kakashi

-¿Qual examen de graduación. de que hablas? - pregunta naruto mientras zabuza rie - ¿y que tiene de sorprendente? también tuvimos examen de graduación-

Zabuza sigue riendo asta que responde

-Y ¿tuvieron que aniquilar a los demás estudiantes para aprobar? - todos se ponen tan pálidos como cierto sanin serpiente.

_**En la aldea del sonido.**_

Orochimaru se siente extrañamente copiado

_**De regreso a el campo de batalla.**_

Tarántula levanta una ceja ante esta pregunta y se pierde momentáneamente en recuerdos pero es traido al presente cuando zabuza prosigue.

- Imaginen a jóvenes ninja como ustedes comiendo juntos, entrenando juntos y que al termino llegue un examen final. solo que cambiarían las reglas y no podrías descansar asta destruir a tu oponente. El que fue tu amigo que compartió tu sueños, ahora seria el o tu.

kakashi toma la palabra.

-Ase 10 años en la aldea escondida entre la neblina, el examen de graduación cambio un año antes una maldad oscura lleno a la academia de terror - kakashi ase una pausa antes de continuar - sin pausa ni vacilación un joven muchacho que aun no era ninja se acerco a la clase derroto y mato a mas de 100 estudiantes

Todos miran a zabuza.

- Se.. se sintió tan... bien!- naruto y el chico asabache se hubieran puesto mas pálidos aun de ser físicamente posible.

A una velocidad asombrosa zabuza golpea con el codo al chico asabache asiéndolo retroceder varios metros rodando asta que se detiene boca arriba solo para recibir un codazo debastador en todo el estomago asiéndolo escupir sangre ante las miradas de sus compañeros y el grito de la pelirrosa

"Así que ese se llama sasuke" piensa tarántula sin darle mucha importancia al echo de que zabuza esta pisando al susodicho

-jejeje no eres nada - dice zabuza mientras pisa con mas fuerza a sasuke

-ALTO HAY- grita naruto mientras tiene sus dedos en forma de cruz frente a su cara - _**jutsu clones de sombras**_!

De la nada aparecen varios narutos rodeando a zabuza.

-Clones de sombras y aquí tenemos varios de ellos - dice zabuza mas para si mismo.

-Aquí vamos - dicen todos los narutos al mismo tiempo mientras todos se arman con un kunai.

Todos los narutos brincan con kunai en mano sobre zabuza el cual se cubre con su gran espada pero queda bajo todos los narutos los cuales forman una especie de esfera, tras un momento todos los naruto salen volando en todas direcciones tras zabuza haber lanzado un corte quitándose los de encima y asiéndolos desaparecer de por medio asta que.

-Aun no me rindo todavía tengo esto -grita naruto mientras saca de su mochila lo que parecen tres grandes navajas - SASUKE - grita mientras le lanza las 4 cuchillas.

Sasuke al tomarlas da un giro y rápidamente forma con esta una gran shuriken mientras.

-Shuriken de viento endemoniando MOLINO DE SOMBRAS - dice sasuke ante la mirada de admiración de la chica de cabello rosa.

- ¿Una shuriken? no me tocaras con eso - dice zabuza.

Sasuke da un gran salto y lanza la shuriken aprovechando el impulso de la gravedad al clon el cual simple mente espera esta, la shuriken pasa por el lado del clon dirigiéndose al zabuza original

-Así que pasaste el clon y apuntaste a mi cuerpo real, que astucia - dice zabuza mientras atrapa la shuriken - pero no es suficiente astucia... ¿eh?- este mira una segunda shuriken y directo a su cuerpo - una segunda shuriken en la sombra de la primera !_**el jutsu de sombra shuriken**_!- zabuza se abaja para evadir la shuriken la cual pasa por encima de su cabeza - te dije que una shuriken no me tocaría - sus ojos se abren como platos cuando una tercera shuriken se dirige directo a sus piernas en esta ocasión zabuza salta para evitar perder sus piernas mientras sonríe arrogante.

La tercera shuriken se transforma en un naruto el cual lanza un kunai al brazo de zabuza el cual mantiene la prisión de agua, el cual se ve forzado a retirar.

Zabuza mira encolerizado a naruto y comienza a darle vueltas a la shuriken listo para devolvérsela.

-Te voy a destrozar - ruge un furioso zabuza justo antes de que kakashi detuviera la shuriken con su mano.

-Naruto ese fue un plan esplendido, se ve que al fin as madurado - elogia un libre kakashi.

(Es la misma explicación que en el anime/manga solo que con 3 shuriken así que me salto esta parte).

-A ESO LLAMO SUERTE - grita un alegre tazuna

Zabuza y kakashi intercambian unas palabras antes de que zabuza haga presión con la shuriken sobre kakashi el cual de un empujón hace que esta salga volando incrustan doce justo al lado de tarántula el cual se encuentra atrapado en el árbol en el que miraba el combate por la segunda shuriken justo en su cuello con un ligero corte en este.

"Bastardos" piensa.

Zabuza y kakashi saltan alejándose uno de otro y ambos comienzan a realizar posesiones de manos en perfecta sincronía al terminar del agua emergen 2 dragones de agua de ojos amarillos ambos dragones se lanzan el uno contra el otro iniciando una violenta pelea que termina cuando ambos reptiles se desasen provocando que el rio se desborde un poco.

Mientras kakashi y zabuza se mantienen en un choque zabuza con su gran espada y kakashi con un simple kunai tras un momento de forcejeo ambos se separan con un salto y empiezan a dar vueltas prácticamente pareciese que kakashi copiara justo al instante lo que zabuza hiciera, tras que ambos prácticamente cambiaram de lugar toman una pose de un brazo extendido por encima de la cabeza y el otro frente a la cara con dos dedos extendidos.

Tras un momento en que ambos hicieron las mismas posesiones de manos se quedan inmóviles y es kakashi el que ase el primer movimiento.

-_**Suiton: Kyodai uzu**_ (seria algo así como vórtice de agua).

Frente a kakashi se forma un vórtice gigante de agua el cual impacta a zabuza el cual después de unos momentos termina estampado en un árbol, kakashi lanza 4 kunais que impactan en brazos y piernas de zabuza el cual grita de dolor.

Tarántula se encuentra con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho al ver el ataque de kakashi.

"Nota mental no enfrentarme al ninja espantapájaros" es el pensamiento de este mientras el tic en su ojo aumenta al ver a zabuza caer al suelo aparentemente muerto por el ataque de otro ninja este cubre su cara completa con una mascara su ropa esta compuesta por una especie de kimono de batalla esto ase que a tarántula le salga una gran gota de sudor bajar por su cabeza "¿en verdad pueden luchar con esa ropa?" tras unos segundos de debate se concentra en el campo de combate donde el ninja recién llegado carga al aparentemente muerto zabuza y kakashi se encuentra al lado de naruto.

Tras unos segundos el ninja recién llegado señala en dirección de tarántula el cual rápidamente saca la shuriken que lo aprisiona y se dispone a avanzar al grupo con la escusa de doble intento de asesinato

_**Mientras en el campo de batalla unos segundos antes.**_

- Su angustia termino del resto me encargo yo, hay muchos secretos dentro de este cuerpo los cuales no pueden caer en manos equivocadas - dice el kiri-nin mientras levanta el cuerpo de zabuza - antes de irme - señala en dirección de tarántula - por allí hay un chico, casi lo matan con las shuriken. por favor disculparme. adiós - y desaparece en una especie de tornado de viento.

Kakashi y naruto se disponen a ir en dirección en la que señalo en kiri-nin cuando un joven de mas o menos la misma edad que naruto de cabello rojo y ojos muy peculiares sale desnudo del bosque con 2 shuriken en las manos.

Tarántula levanta la shuriken y se señala el cuello de donde todavía brota algo de sangre.

-¿Quien fue? - pregunta calmada mente mientras todos se quedan de piedra cuando bajan de ver su cara a las partes bajas, las reacciones no tardan en llegar

Sakura igual de roja que hinata se desmaya, naruto y sasuke se ponen azules mientras kakashi y tazuna se ponen pálidos

-PONTE ALGO DE ROPA EXHIBICIONISTA - grita un indignado tazuna.

A lo que tarántula responde con toda la calma del mundo mientras se acerca mas al grupo.

-Eso aria pero ademas de que casi me matan la ropa que tenia me la an quitado unos asaltantes mientras venia de paso.

Kakashi que sale de su estupor mira fijamente al chico y se fija en sus peculiares ojos.

-Dime chico ¿como te llamas?- pregunta kakashi al desnudo.

- Me llamo Kogen - responde tarántula a la pregunta.

Naruto y sasuke salen de su shock y naruto pregunta.

-¿Que acaso no tienes apellido?-

-Lucifer. y ¿ustedes quienes son?- responde kogen/tarantula

Todos se le quedan mirando asta que kakashi decide tomar la palabra.

-Bueno ya que tu te presentaste, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake.- se presenta el espantapájaros.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-mph- es el único sonido que emite sasuke.

-hmmmm... ¿el emo es mudo? - pregunta inocentemente tarántula a lo que naruto solo sonríe mientras sasuke estalla.

-NO SOY UN EMO.

kakashi se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes y prosigue.

-Bueno kogen, ¿dinos de donde eres?

Tarántula piensa un momento antes de responder.

-El cielo es mi techo y mi cama es el suelo.

A todos les resbala una gota de sudor por la nuca ante las palabras tan ¨sensatas¨

-¿Eres un vagabundo? - pregunta un descolocado tazuna.

- Correcto

La gota de sudor les crece mas por la simpleza con la que responde.

- Bueno kogen ¿de que aldea vienes?

kogen/tarántula piensa.

"Que mierda le digo... piensa piensa CARAJO... lo tengo"

- Mi familia siempre estaban moviéndose y sin hogar fijo, mis padres murieron hace poco por unos matones.

Esto llama la atención de todos los presentes y sasuke toma la palabra.

- Y ¿que habilidad tienen tus ojos?

- La verdad los tenia asi cuando desperté y así se an quedado, solo hay algo que te puedo confirmar el sol me molesta demasiado.

Un pensativo kakashi toma la palabra.

- ¿Y hacia donde te diriges kogen?

- La verdad no lo se, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte - kakashi asiente con la cabeza - ¿por que asen esas posesiones con las manos para lanzar un ataque?

kakashi pestaña incrédulo y pregunta.

-¿Que tanto sabes de los ninjas?

- En una escala del 1 al 10, 0

kakashi resopla y le pide a una recién despierta sakura que le explique el chakra y su uso.

- Comencemos por lo primero PONTE ROPA MALDITO PERVERTIDO.

- Como ya dije no tengo ropa, tabla mal trama.

Sakura es detenida por naruto antes de que cometa homicidio, mientras kakashi le regala a kogen/tarántula unos pantalones anbu algo grandes, los cuales corta con una de las shuriken.

- Vale ya pelo-chicle deja tu faena y explícame eso del chakra.

Sakura a regaña dientes empieza con su explicación.

- El chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Puntos de Chakra (también llamados Tenketsu) en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales , el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo, como caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones.

Hay cinco principales tipos elementales son también los nombres de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi : Fuego, Viento, Rayo, Tierra y Agua.

Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Termina su explicación mientras un pisaron en donde aparecieron varias imágenes tras sakura desapareciera.

- Bien haber si capte el mensaje, sin esas pocesiones de manos no pueden realizar esos ataques especiales correcto.

todos los ninjas asiente y naruto toma la palabra.

- Y a donde iras kogen?

"Me conviene estar cerca de estos" es el pensamiento de kogen/tarántula antes de responder

- La verdad no se creo que seguiré vagando.

kakashi rápidamente toma la palabra.

-Por que no vienes con nosotros a konoha, nuestro kage puede que te de asilo en la aldea.

Esto sorprende a naruto y los demás.

-Que kakashi-sensei dejara que un completo desconocido venga con nosotros. No se da cuenta que puede ser una trampa-

Expresa su desconcierto una descolocada sakura a lo que kakashi le lanza una severa mirada con un claro significado de "sierra el pico"

Kogen/tarántula piensa un momento antes de responder.

-Claro ¿por que no? Jeje.

Kakashi asiente y le explica a kogen/tarántula que se encuentran en medio de una misión y debería acompañarlos.

-Claro no tengo problemas con darles una mano aunque creo que no la necesitaran jeje.

A lo que kakashi asiente y con su peculiar sonrisa de ojo dice.

-Sera mejor que sigamos.

Dice pero al dar 3 pasos cae al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

_**FIN CAP**_

Bien asta Aqui llegamos con este cap, ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto?. todo esto queda en su completo poder solo dejen un Review con su opinion... buenos nos vemos.

_**dark disconnected **_


End file.
